Hetalia: Back to the Sands of Time
by ardnaxela07
Summary: Time passes all bounds. Dimensions defy the laws of science, and a marked heritage lies to be discovered. A new love springs out as a young lady enters into a world where she once dislikes to learn and go on to.    WELCOME TO HISTORY. WELCOME TO HETALIA!


**This is my first Hetalia Axis Powers fan fiction. Not to mention that this is also my first fan fiction ever in this website. I feel nervous while typing my story, and I'm just wondering if I'll be able to make this up. Anyway, this is the first chapter of my fan fiction. And please, feel free to have your comments and suggestions. I highly appreciate it.**

**I'll be able to post my Death Note fan fiction soon. So, just you wait guys! ENJOY READING, FOLKS! XD**

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME BACK TO HISTORY!**

"Class, we're going to have our graded written examination two weeks from now. We'll cover up all the things we've discussed on this class-starting from World War I up to the end of World War II. I'm looking forward for your performances, and I hope that you study hard and well on this. I will not give any considerations for not being prepared in this recitation. Understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Chauffeur."

The school bell rings. It was recess.

I slowly stepped my left foot out of the classroom. My bag was heavy. Books were all piled on my hands. My head starts to burn in annoyance. My thoughts were in the clouds. Disturbed and frustrated, I almost throw away all my books. As I murmur, someone tapped me on my right shoulder.

"Hey, Sis! Want to come to the library after class?"

I closed my eyes for a while and turned around. It was Alice. Her smiling face somehow made my mind brighten a bit. However, she invited me to come to the library. I just knew it. She plans to review for the recitation with me. I put on a doubtful smile. I don't like that idea. Frankly speaking, I really don't want to.

"Uhmmm…I'm not sure if I can make it. I have a rehearsal for our school's spring musical. I have to go there after class since Mr. Padilla asked me to come. Maybe, we should review together later at home." I replied.

Alice chuckled. "Not so fast, Sis! I had enough of those excuses. I already know you, Alex. Just because you don't like History doesn't mean you'll not prepare for it."

I just ignored her. Alice noticed that I wasn't paying attention. She held my hand and pleaded, "Come on! Please, Alex! Just this once. Tomorrow, I'll let you go to the rehearsal. " At first, I don't want to look at her. I glanced at her a little. I saw her puppy hazel-brown eyes again. I always feel guilty whenever she asks a favor to me. Troubling that I'll hurt her feelings, I look at her slowly, and then I nodded.

"Yes! That's my Sister! She won't let me get sad!" Alice exclaimed.

I folded my arms in defeat. "You just used your trick on me! My God, I easily gave up on that! Fudge, I can't believe this! The next time you'll ask favors like this, I really won't do it! I mean it, Alice!"

"Oh, can you really do that? I'm scared. How could my twin sister let me feel down?" Alice teasingly said.

I felt bitterer. I walked grumpily on the hallway, heading at the canteen. This anxiety made me hungry. Alice followed me in happy leaps. All I think about right now is how can I cope up with this bitterness. Imagining myself reading lots and lots of History books, surfing maps on Google and memorizing all the countries of the world and its capitals give me headaches-or worse, migraine. It's not that I hate History. I just found it…heavy.

Damn school! Stupid recitation! Most of all…I JUST FREAKIN' DISLIKE HISTORY!

Alice and I were born as twins in the Philippines. This may sound a bit funny, but we're born on June 12-that was Independence Day. We both share the same room, but not the same things. We have our own hobbies, but have one thing in common-we love to travel and learn new things which we can adapt into ourselves.

Except for one thing, Alice loves History. I somewhat dislike it, not hate it.

We came from a high-class family. At the age of four, we already experienced traveling to many places around the world. At eight, we both engaged ourselves in many different language schools in order for us to learn how to speak different foreign languages. With our parents' surprise, they discover that Alice and I have exceptional sharp minds, and a gifted tongue. However, we are different. Alice has her heart on things like research, law, and other things which requires logic, analytical thinking. As for me, I set my soul to the arts. Many people say that I'm an artist-a young artist for my age. I can sing, dance, act, take beautiful pictures (as what others complement about me when I take pictures of many subjects using my Canon DSLR), write and create stories, and even play different musical instruments, especially the piano.

Alice was once engaged in my activities, and so was I in hers. For me, I found her world thrilling and exciting. She founds mine as soulful and enchanting. Our parents were so proud of us, because of what we are and what we want to be someday. I believe that though I and Alice were twins, there are no two people alike in this world.

Alice and I have the same waist-length, silky black hair. However, Alice keeps her hair tied in a ponytail, while I usually wear a ribbon on my head. We both have hazel-brown eyes which we inherited from my mother, whom has a Spanish-Chinese descent. Alice has natural curly hair while mine was straight. I curl my hair during occasions, though. We both have fair, brown skin and a fine-shaped nose which we both inherited from our father, whom has an English-American descent. Well, sometimes I find it odd when it comes in inheriting looks from your ancestors. But, I just think that it'll be more beautiful if you had inherited different genes from different nationalities. Alice was a little taller than me but I have a real good body shape than hers (because she was a bit voluptuous since she gained a little bit of weight).

Alice was soft and sweet. I was tough and somewhat a cold one. Though I perform in a public audience, I was timid at heart. Alice was vocal. I was good at concealing my feelings. I tend to be vocal, but not all the time. She was good in speaking out herself. She was demure; I was a bit playful with people I want to play with. Maybe I haven't discovered my whole self yet. Despite of that, I treasure everything and everyone I have in my life. I'll recognize what I'm made of and what I can do. By that, I'll make myself and everyone happy. Then, I'll fight my inhibitions.

After spending my meal at the canteen, I headed straight to my next class.

After hours of boredom, school was finally over.

I hurriedly went at the school's theater building to say goodbye to my fellow members of the Theater club. I'll keep my promise to my sister, though it felt a bit awful on my part.

I climbed up the stairs and luckily Mr. Padilla saw me. He gave me a smile. I gave him a tired look.

"You're kind in a hurry, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, yes, Sir. I have an examination to prepare with. And it's kind of important, since I promised Alice that we'll review together. I went straight here and ask for your permission if I could not attend the rehearsal today." I replied.

Mr. Padilla looked at me closely, and then he said, "Actually, your twin just mentioned that a while ago. She's been here. She had just left. You haven't met her along the way, have you?"

I felt a lump in my throat. "No, Sir."

"Fine then. You're excused, Alex."

I happily thanked Mr. Padilla. As I'm heading on my way down, he shouted, "And don't you forget to study well, or you'll get more busted if you failed! Having a low grade is more awful than hating your History subject!"

My eyebrows frowned. "Oh, not that word!"

Inside our bedroom, I arranged my things and clean myself up. Then, I headed straight to my bed. I sighed.

What will I do now? Should I start opening my History book and study? But, I feel exhausted. Also, I don't feel like it. Instead, I pulled out a book I borrowed at the library. It was a book about William Shakespeare and his immortal works. Shakespeare was my inspiration when it comes to literature, aside from Arthur Conan Doyle and my all-time favorite "Sherlock Holmes". I opened it and then I saw one of his works, "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Fully engrossed, I started to read it.

While enjoying myself with the book, a sudden blow of the wind touches my skin. I stopped reading. I felt cold. I stood up and went by the window.

The window was closed. How could that wind blew inside the room?

Then, creaking sounds began to echo, slowly beginning to become loud. I quickly put out my Swiss knife (sounds hilarious, isn't it?) and said, "Who's in here?"

After a few seconds, a strange creature and silhouette of a bear (or is it really a bear) were seen beside my closet. The strange creature was flying, and its mint green skin was sparkling. Then, I found out that the silhouette I saw was not a bear. My eyes began to grow big.

I exclaimed, "WOW! IT'S A PANDA!"

I headed for the panda, and then I touched the mint green creature next. I feel happy inside. Those creatures were fluffy!

"Now, what will I do to both of you?" I said to myself. I carried the two and I headed for the door. But, as I opened the door, I saw a big, spacious, well-decorated room with a long meeting table at the middle. There were people inside the room. Most of them were arguing because they're shouting so hard in frustration. Some of them ignore them and sit calmly. I felt numb.

"Oh, my God! What the bloody hell is this?" I said.

Suddenly, people inside that room started to look at me suspiciously. They all stared at me differently. Well, since I don't know who they are, I notice that they are all foreigners.

A well-combed, blonde, tall man in a military uniform with a cross around his neck asked angrily, "Who are you? Who gave you the permission to enter the conference room? We're in the middle of a meeting!"

I was shocked. That guy has a German accent. However, I can't say more. He was scary, so I just stammered and said, "B-but…I-I…"

Another man stood up. He was in a blue uniform with a curl upon his left side. His face was like he was always dozing with fairies and other forms. He was a brunette. He said to the tall guy, "Ve, ve…don't be so hard on that beautiful young lady."

"Will you sit down for a while?" the blonde guy exclaimed furiously. The brunette guy suddenly shiver in fear and went back to his seat. I also noticed the brunette guy. He was speaking in an Italian manner.

A long-haired, blond guy was beside me, holding a rose. He winked at me and said, "Seems like my lucky day! Here I am, standing in front of this beautiful Mademoiselle!" I flustered and said, "What the?" Then, I thought, "This guy's French!"

Another blond guy stood up. He was in his brown coat and red tie, with furry eyebrows. He exclaimed in anger, showing up his emerald green eyes fired in disgust. I sensed that the furry-eye browed guy was…British. I was right then when he shouted the long-haired man in a British accent.

"You go back here, frog! Don't you ever show your perverted, disgusting side on the lady, will you?"

"What's wrong with this, mon cher? I was just greeting her." The long-haired blond guy said. Annoyed, the Brit ran towards the French guy and the two began to fight. The whole conference room was full of noise again.

"STOP ALL THIS NOISE, DUDES! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT MEETING!" a booming voice exclaimed. Everyone stopped making noises. Meanwhile, I stood by the door, pondering on where am I at this point. I just looked at them while they're meeting.

I saw another blond guy, wearing glasses. His clothes reminded me of Amelia Earheart, because of his brown, thick jacket with the number 50 at the back and a star patched on his left chest. He called me and said with a cheerful smile, "Who are you?"

I felt shy. I started to speak but unfortunately, I was shivering.

"Don't be shy. And it's not a bother if you're here. I guess everyone must know what's going on around here." he added.

I was a bit surprised. "What do you mean?"

A tiny voice replied, "You're meeting with the whole world."

I was dumbfounded. What meeting? What does the word "world" mean? How could that happen?

I turned my head and I saw the flying creature with its cute smiling face towards my front. My eyes were big in disbelief.

"N-no way…this is…" I said slowly.

"Yes, Alex. Welcome to History!" the creature said.


End file.
